


The Lost Kyuubi

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Akatsuki (Naruto), Bad Uchiha Itachi, Betrayal, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Caring Sasuke, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Double Agents, Double Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Tried, Kind Sasuke, Maito Gai Deserves More Love, Might Guy Deserves More Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, NaruSasu - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Minor Character, POV Multiple, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Relationship Reveal, Remember when Lee was a serious character and not just a joke?, Revenge, Rock Lee Deserves More Love, Rock Lee and Maito Gai Deserves More Screentime, Romance, Romantic Friendship, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke Has a Heart, Seme Maito Gai, Seme Might Guy, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft!Sasuke, Top Maito Gai, Top Might Guy, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, jelousy, minor ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto needed to be killed in order for the Akatsuki to rule the world. Sakura and Kakashi turned their backs against Naruto and killed him. Unknowingly, they didn’t manage to kill him. Sasuke Uchiha found and saved him, Naruto heals, and they find revenge to destroy Sakura, Kakashi and the Akatsuki.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura ambushes Naruto. Confrontation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. just a random story idea. forgive me. // I ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED MY SHITTY DRAFT OKAY FORGIVE ME DATTEBAYO

"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi Sensei, what's going on?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood by chuckling, but it came out as a nervous laugh. Something was really wrong. He wasn’t supposed to feel nervous around the people who were the closest with him, who made him feel happy and safe. But the hostility, and their eerie silence, was creeping him out.

And quite frankly, it made him panic.

They were in the secluded woods of Konoha, where Sakura and Kakashi insisted they train here, their voice cold and stern. It perceived him as odd, since they never train here, not when the sunlight couldn’t reach them, making them unable to see their moves and tactics. 

The blond Kyuubi tried to pester them with more questions, but both of them stayed silent, unmoving. He felt hair stand behind his back, and his stomach began to churn as they began to advance near him. Naruto couldn’t do anything but back away, until his back hit the nearest tree.

What was happening? Why are they acting like his enemies?

He wanted to put his guard up, but these were his comrades, his friends, and the person he even considered as a guardian. He couldn’t bear to hurt them.

And that was his biggest mistake.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi’s ropes began to surround him, and he was bound on the tree. Naruto let out a surprised yelp, and tried to break free, but to no avail. The ropes were too strong.

“Kakashi Sensei! Sakura-Chan! What are you doing?!” he cried out, and struggled with the ropes. And finally, he started to panic, as the grey haired Jounin came near him, and uttered with the coldest voice possible.

“I am not your Sensei anymore.”

He felt as if he was doused with ice water, but tried to keep his fear and panic at bay by screaming at both of their faces.

“What is the meaning of this? Sakura, is Kakashi nuts?”

But Sakura just stayed silent, with a sad expression and tears on her face. Naruto shook his head, still in confusion and in disbelief.

“Sakura-Chan?” Naruto finally stopped screaming and demanding for answers, and croaked out the statement with impending doom, fearing the worst as his pink haired friend came closer. He saw tears stream down her face, and suddenly, as quickly as it came, it was replaced with an unreadable but cold face.

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” Sakura whispered, and stabbed him multiple times on the stomach. Naruto felt numb at first, and was confused as to why he felt that way. His confusion turned into a full blown panic when he felt warm blood flow from his orange jacket onto his tanned hands as he screamed in panic and all he could think was _“Did Sakura actually stab me?”_

Due to the adrenaline, he felt no pain whatsoever. However, the rising panic was causing him difficulties to breath, causing him to hyperventilate and gasp for air.

“Sakura! Kakashi Sensei!” he screamed with all his might, and suddenly, _suddenly_ , right at that moment, the dull ache on his wounds ramped up, and he felt agonizing pain. It was as if he was whacked at the same place multiple times, but it hurt so much more.

He screamed again, but the pain made it come out as a gurgle instead. Sakura smirked and crossed her hands, as if enjoying her handiwork. It was as if her pain and anguish on her expression mere moments ago were faked. 

_How could she….. They were friends, were they? There must be an explanation… for everything….._

Kakashi, however, didn’t even look at him, and opted to scan the forest for any potential people who could stumble upon them, his Sharingan activated. Naruto felt his heart hurt, even more than the wound on his stomach.

_Does Kakashi Sensei, my teacher, my guardian, hates me this much until he can’t even bear to look at me?_

“You are nothing to us, Naruto. All those times we spent and trained together were only for our own benefit. But however, you got too strong, and we can’t let that happen. We need to be stronger, so we can rule the entirety of the Shinobi World. And your dream of wanting to be Hokage will stop us. People will bow down to you, not us. Thus, you needed to go.”

“Plus, your strength could overpower the Akatsuki, and we know you would never pick their side. I’m sorry, but I hope you understand.”

But Kakashi didn’t sound sorry at all. In fact, he sounded repulsed. His words sliced his heart like a knife.

Naruto felt his eyes water out of sadness, and the pain was also too much to bear. He tried to gasp for air, but the effort seems futile. He could see stars and felt dizzy. Sakura’s stab must be stronger than he thought. That thought alone made his thoughts wander further.

“So all those times, even when you were using me, meant nothing to you?” he whispered, feeling drained, and tired due to the blood loss, and the revelation that he was receiving at the moment.

“That’s not our top priority, right Sakura? I’m glad that someone comes to their senses regarding this whole idea.” Kakashi said cooly, and actually had the nerve to open his Icha-Icha Paradise while Naruto was bleeding profusely, his life hanging on the lines.

 _I can’t believe they were actually murderous, lying, psychopaths…_ Naruto thought miserably, trying to hold himself for as long as he could.

After what felt like hours, but it was just minutes, a figure with a long billowing cloak with red clouds appeared before him. Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach as he realised who it was. The panic he initially had was replaced by full blown fear as his eyes met with the red ones of the original Uchiha bloodline. 

“No... is Sasuke going to come with the both of you?” Naruto whispered brokenly, as his older brother laughed out loud, his voice full of malice.

_No, not Sasuke too, especially not Sasuke…_

“My idiot brother doesn’t have the same goals as we do,” the older Uchiha said, and for a brief moment, he let himself sigh in relief. But that feeling disappeared abruptly as he felt another stab pierce through his chest. Naruto let out a howl of agony, as Itachi Uchiha laughed in glee.

“Goodbye, Naruto. Send regards to my brother in the afterlife. That idiot will be next.”

The last thing he saw was a flurry of movement, and he felt himself getting pulled into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this. i had to google "What does it feel like to get stabbed?" for this. And while I was reading that article, this "What does it feel if you got stabbed right in the stomach?" article came up, god damn thank you for this. XD and i was in a rush. sorry, this sucks a lot, and i am still at episode 92 of shippuden and i am not going to watch it anytime soon because i am busy, but the fight looks so cool and how am i supposed to write this if i don't watch it?! it's fine, i'll worry about that later. maybe. i also wanted itachi to torture naruto in his genjustu (makegyo genjutsu is it?), but i have no idea on how to write it and i am tirED. sayonara. i really hope you like this. 
> 
> I SPEND TWO HOURS ON THIS SHIT. YOU BETTER LIKE THIS. OKAY BYE FOR REAL!!!


	2. Uzumaki Naruto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one week, Sasuke finally finds Naruto. He rushes to tell the Hokage, and Naruto is secretly brought to the hospital to heal from his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! first of all, thank you so much for the hits, comments and kudos. 18 kudos, 307 hits and 6 comments in a span of five days. wow. that is crazy. because of the great reviews i am getting, i feel motivated to write another chapter. i pretty much enjoyed writing this chapter. thank you, all! <3 a gift from me to you! :)

It has been a week since Uzumaki Naruto went missing. 

Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of this clan massacre was sorting out paperwork when Naruto was reported missing. After a week, not even the hair of the blonde was seen, and he was worried sick. 

He stood up, and decided to take in the fresh air outside. Being cooped up too long in the office isn’t doing him any good. Him and his own thoughts don’t mix very well.

Sasuke decided to take a walk along the woods. Ever since he was appointed as the Hokage’s Second Advisor, he barely had time to go out into the woods, let alone train. It was as if Naruto was doing his training for the both of them. Everyday, the blonde’s strengths never seem to amaze him, although Sasuke would never tell him that straight to his face in a million years. 

But right now, as his feet were bringing him deeper into the forest, he felt a horrible feeling inside his gut. Trusting his gut instincts, he let his feet lead the way, despite him having the feeling that he would discover something bad.

He scanned the surroundings, but nothing was insight. Grumbling to himself, he activated his Sharingan, cursing to himself as he knew it would drain his chakra a lot faster. A large distance away, almost at the outskirts of Konoha, it looked like he spotted something.

His walk turned into a brisk jog and finally, he ran towards the object that he saw. Whatever it is, he knew it wasn’t an ordinary deer or animal. His gut feeling became stronger the closer he got. 

Finally, he arrived at the place where he saw something. What he saw almost made his stomach drop.

It was Uzumaki Naruto, the person he tried looking for the past few days. But his condition is awful. Multiple stab wounds to the stomach, and there was a knife lodged to his heart. Some parts of his skin turned purple due to the ropes cutting off his circulation.

He might as well be dead.

Sasuke went through an internal battle within himself, and after a while just staring at his limp body, a gurgle could be heard. It sounded more rough, and guttural. It was almost as if that sound came from an animal because it sounded so unlike Naruto. 

_“Uchiha…”_ it growled, and for a second, Sasuke froze in shock since the voice was just so deep. He then registered the voice as Kyuubi, which made Naruto’s body as his vessel. He sighed in relief, happy that the boy wasn’t actually dead.  


_“Bring the boy back, he hasn’t got much time, and so do I.”_

Sasuke nodded and tried to keep his cool. He released Naruto from his binds, half carried and half dragged his body towards their village. The sky was darkening thankfully, so not many people were going to witness Sasuke Uchiha carrying Uzumaki Naruto’s body out of the woods. That was going to raise a lot of questions from the people. 

He knew where to go first. He carried the blond with full determination, even though he felt sick to his stomach to see his friend in such a condition. Even though his limbs were about to fall off from Naruto’s dead weight. Even though he could feel the dried blood on Naruto’s skin.

Who did this to him? Naruto would have at least put on a good fight. Whoever the person is, he or she won’t be able to take him down with a simple knife. Sasuke Uchiha let his thoughts run widely for speculations, afraid that if he stops, he would think about other unpleasant things.

Unless he let his guard down. That thought popped into his head. But why?

It was as if Kyuubi could read his mind. The demon spoke up, using Naruto’s body as a way of communication. Sasuke shuddered, not used to the foreign feeling or the harsh voice that was going to fill his ears. 

_“Your traitorous friends were the one who did this. Explains a few things, doesn’t it?”_

The blacked haired stopped walking at the sudden revelation. Come to think of it, he didn’t see Sakura and Kakashi at all last week. He has been too caught up in his job and too worried for Naruto that he hasn’t even considered the possibilities that they may be involved. 

He sighed, and guilt overwhelmed him. He was a terrible Advisor indeed, if he couldn’t even find his own friend. Because of him, Naruto is dying and may or may not actually be saved. 

_“Hey kid, there is no time for you to be brooding. Bring the boy somewhere so he could be treated. Think after.”_

Well, the Kyuubi may be a demon asshole who tried to destroy their village, but the creature did have a point. He has to push away all his thoughts until Naruto is safely treated. Sasuke looked up at the Tower, relieved to see the lights were still switched on. The Hokage always liked to stay late, anyways.

They were almost there. 

Sasuke heaved the blond’s body up the stairs, and arrived at the main door. And finally, _finally_ , they arrived, to be greeted by the Hokage’s First Advisor. 

“Sasuke! Is that-”

The blacked haired Uchiha nodded, and the both of them brought Naruto’s flaccid arms on each side of each person’s shoulders. Sasuke was internally grateful that somebody was finally helping him carry Naruto’s body, especially someone with as much strength as the First Advisor.

“Hokage-Sama!” Sasuke entered the office, and addressed the Hokage as respectfully as he could muster. He was beginning to feel tired and drained, and all he wanted to do is sit down and rest. But he couldn’t do that. He had responsibilities. He had a job to do.

“Uzumaki Naruto was found at the outskirts of Konoha, in the deep forest around two hours ago. I discovered his body and proceeded to bring him here. Nobody except for you and The First Advisor has known about this-”

“Sasuke, quit being so professional alright,” the ponytailed boy said, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Naruto’s heart. “Stab wounds, and what is that, marks from circulation loss, I presume?”

The Second Advisor nodded, and continued. “When I found him, he was tied up on a tree. Fortunately, he isn’t dead yet, but his life is draining out of him as we speak. We need medical attention immediately.”

“Then why didn’t you bring him to the hospital? Surely, you know better, Uchiha-”

“Damn it, Shikamaru, I can’t!” Sasuke finally lost control, and slammed his fist onto the table. Naruto was still slung on his shoulders, motionless. He was glad the blond couldn’t feel him shaking, couldn’t see him in his moment of weakness. “ _They_ got him.”

Shikamaru was stunned. A thick silence filled in the office. After a few seconds, the Hokage released a heavy breath, and said, “The Akatsuki is on the move, huh?”

“Damn right they are. And guess what? They brought our friends with them. Kyuubi told me. They turned their backs onto us, Shikamaru. Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. What the hell-”

“Sasuke.” Shikamaru faced the Uchiha, his gaze boring into him. His voice was full authority, which was rare. That made Sasuke stop, his usually stoic and expressionless face filled with overwhelming emotion. 

Sasuke Uchiha rarely lost his cool. And judging by how Naruto was found, the raven must have used a lot of his chakra by utilising the Sharingan, which imposes powerful emotions towards people they care about. And the only person Sasuke truly cares about, right now, is Naruto.

Hence, the emotional mess. But he would not let Sasuke fall apart now. As complicated as that person may be sometimes, he was still his subordinate, his _friend_. All three of them have been through a lot together, from the fighting tooth and nail in the major war to losing both of the Legendary Sannins to rebuilding Konoha from ruins. Naruto included. 

And right now, the Akatsuki is on the move, bringing two of Konoha’s most valuable assets. They can’t back away now, not after the things they went through. It would all be a waste. All those troublesome efforts.

“Bring Naruto to Shizune. She would know what to do. Naruto will rest in the guest quarters as for tonight. Tomorrow, you will bring Naruto to your house. You would take care of him, and besides, the likelihood of people visiting the Uchiha complex is very rare. In addition to that, Shizune will come to your house every week and check his progress. This would be kept in utmost secrecy. Only me, Choji, and Shizune will know of this matter, I assure you.” 

Sasuke nodded, and him and Choji brought Naruto next door towards Shizune’s office. Her eyes widened and she paled considerably, only for a second. After that, she quickly fetched her medical kit and got to work. 

Her movements were quick and precise, and she didn’t even tremble, all thanks to Lady Tsunade’s apprenticeship. Because of Naruto’s dried blood, she had to cut his orange jacket, revealing his half healed wounds. It looked ugly, even to Sasuke. 

After several minutes, Shizune managed to close up Naruto’s wounds. After wrapping his stomach and chest area with multiple layers of bandages, she sat down in exhaustion, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Those wounds are beyond unimaginable. Not to mention his blood lost. He would be long dead if it wasn’t for Kyuubi’s chakra helping him heal. He was on the brink of death. If you found him sooner than that time, he would have been gone for good, with or without Kyuubi.”

She looked at Naruto with a sad expression on her face, placed a large jug onto his bedside table and gave Sasuke a strained smile. After walking out of the door, Choji also wanted to take his leave, insisting that it is already late and that Sasuke should get a proper rest after today’s ordeal.

God bless Choji’s soul.

Finally, he was alone. Sasuke let out a loud sighed, which filled in the empty room.

Naruto did look considerably better, although he had better days. His tanned face was uncharacteristically pale, almost as pale as his skin. His whiskers were almost invisible, since no color has reached his face yet. At least the rising and falling of his chests could be seen, indicating that he was still alive. 

Sasuke’s eyes caught something shiny. It was the knife that was lodged into Naruto’s heart. He picked it up, and recognized the symbol engraved on the metal immediately. 

It was the Uchiha symbol. 

It means that his brother too, was there when those traitors decided to finish him off. He did the finishing blow. That knife, it was a warning. Or maybe there to mock him, out of spite.

Sasuke felt himself shaking, and cursed every single curse word he knew of, blood boiling. He wanted to just hunt down those three bastards and kill them in the worst way possible.

But no. He can’t do that, not for Naruto’s sake. First of all, his friend is in a distressed state. Pulling any sudden stunts would stress him out even more. He also almost died, all alone. That must be a pretty depressing thing to face. Besides, that dobe is too forgiving. He would never let Sasuke kill Sakura and Kakashi easily, even though they tried to kill _him_. Tch. 

Besides, they would need a proper plan to overthrow Kakashi, Sakura and the Akatsuki.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, closed his eyes and rested his head on the chair.

They had lost the battle, but they definitely would not lose the war. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : for those of you who were confused, choji is the first hokage advisor. and i added a death note quote by l lawliet (my fav! hehe) at the end if you look closely
> 
> well, how was it? i hope it was good enough to satisfy all of you :p 
> 
> and by the way, since i haven't finished shippuden yet, can i please please please have someone to help me beta my story (like, check my story chapters in case if there are any inaccuracies). i really want to keep the fights and their abilities as canon as possible, but if i delve in too deep on the internet, i would get major spoilers or may get distracted, or maybe even get wrong information that would make you guys not like my writing. please? anybody willing to help *sad puppy dog eyes* the major fight scenes may not commence for the next few chapters, but you know. preparation and stuff. 
> 
> anyways! sorry for my ramblings. hope you guys enjoyed my story and have a nice day today!


	3. Well....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up. Sasuke shares a discussion with the Hokage and his First Advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRRYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 600+ READERS, TQSM!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHAT, 15 DAYS?!!! I apologize profusely. My mental state was in shambles and I have a truckload of homework to do. Plus, I am now not really in a NaruSasu phase, more of in a KakaGai phase lmao. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this half assed story.

He opened his eyes, not that all surprised to see a white space in front of him. After all, he was already dead. 

Wait, so am I in heaven or hell? he thought to himself.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, his back facing him. His black cloak was so long that it reached the floor.

He smiled to himself. If this was heaven, he wouldn't mind, even if it was to spend all his time with that Teme.

Wait, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Why is Sasuke here?

"Am I in heaven?" he asked the first question he thought of. Instead of a firm voice coming out of his mouth, however, his voice was raspy and hoarse. And his throat hurt. A lot.

Well, this was weird. Nothing was supposed to hurt when he was in heaven, was it?

Sasuke turned around, his dark eyes widening. He kept his surprise well hidden, although the blond knew him well enough to see the brief emotion on his face.

He put on a slight smile, feeling slightly victorious that he could read his friend's face better day by day. Sasuke was so reserved and it bothered Naruto, but if he was opening up bit by bit, that was a good sign, right?

"Why would I be in your heaven, dobe?" he asked, face impassive with a slight frown. Naruto grinned even wider, enjoying seeing that expression on Sasuke's face. 

Naruto stuck out his tongue, and tried to sit up to taunt him further. This was a very bad decision, however, as pain began to spread throughout his whole body like fire. 

He resisted the urge to cry out in pain, but his knuckles were held on the bedpost so tightly it turned white. His eyes screwed shut, and the happy feeling he felt moments ago dissipated, turning into dread.

So, this really isn't heaven, huh?

Which means that the events that happened several moments ago were still real, and he was still alive.

Very much alive.

And his friend and guardian _did_ betray him.

Naruto laid back down on the bed, and looked at Sasuke with big, wide eyes. He felt an enormous amount of pain, and it's not just present on his physical body, rather, the memories of their attempted assasinitation against him hurt more than any of his physical wounds combined.

The raven approached him and looked at him with an unreadable expression. But below his facade, Naruto knew that he at least must have felt something.

The blond was rather shocked to see sadness, however, even if it was present on his face for just a mere moment. 

Sadness? Sasuke Uchiha rarely felt that emotion. Why is it directed to him? Shouldn't anger come up first, if anything?

"I'll inform the Hokage that you have woken up. You'll be staying with me, for now. Until you heal." 

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he held back. Instead, he did something that surprised the both of them ; he caressed that idiot Dobe's cheek.

Naruto looked surprised, at first, but gradually, he just took it in, afraid that the warmth and affection will be gone, to be replaced with something more sinister instead.

Sasuke looked at the blond, and felt heat creeping up on his face. He was bad with words, but goddammit, this was way worse. What was he going to do?

And worse, why did that idiot Dobe look so cute?

 _Dammit!_ He cursed his thoughts, and immediately pulled his hand away. _Man, it must be the lack of sleep talking._

_Yes, he wouldn't be having delusional thoughts about his one and only friend, would he?_

Shaking his head, he looked at Naruto, who's face bore a look of confusion. Gradually, his face turned into a small smile, and he thanked Sasuke with a small voice.

The Uchiha nodded, and sped out of the room with discretion.

Yep, it's definitely the lack of sleep.

XXX

“Oi, lovebirds,” Sasuke called out, surprising both the Hokage and his best friend. Shikamaru cleared his throat and tried acting nonchalant, but there was still a tint of pink on his cheeks. He smirked, and shook his head in amusement.

“Something funny, Uchiha?” Shikamaru glared at him, while Choji grinned as if he won a big prize. Sasuke’s smirk widened, but he said nothing.

“Anyways,” Sasuke’s voice turned solemn once again. “Naruto has woken up. He seems to be pretty okay, although his wounds still need a long way to heal.”

Both of them nodded, while Sasuke’s eyes turned hooded once again. Shikamaru could sense that the Uchiha was worried about Naruto, more than usual. 

"So, do you think you are able to bring him out of the quarters soon? Discreetly?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded, and said in a tight voice, "Of course. I swear, if he dies on my hand, I would never forgive myself."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden proclamation. Sure, they were worried about Naruto, all of them are, but this seemed…. Off. It seemed very unlike Sasuke to say something like that. That sounds like something Rock Lee would say, not the cold Uchiha.

It means something was really bothering him. Maybe, he was hiding an important detail.

"Sasuke, what did you find?" The Hokage inquired.

The sudden flash of anger in the raven's eyes alarmed him, but wasn't enough to fully scare him. He was the Hokage, after all. 

"Itachi Uchiha was there. That Akatsuki Traitor! It was his knife that was lodged into Naruto's heart. Whatever it is, it must be a warning. And a taunt to show his _bloody_ victory."

Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widened at the revelation. 

"We know the Akatsuki is on the move, bringing away both of Konoha's most valuable assets-"

"Traitors." Sasuke growled.

Shikamaru brought his hand up, silencing Sasuke. "Traitors," he repeated himself, and continued. 

"But we didn't know that Itachi Uchiha is also on the move. Normally, the ones that cause all these troubles are normally just his underlings."

"So, it means that if the Uchiha is on the move, it means that Orochimaru must be on the move too." Choji concluded.

"Man, all these bloody Konoha traitors make me sick." Sasuke exclaimed, his fist clenched on the side of his cloak. 

"And what is the other guy's name? Kisame, was it?" Shikamaru asked boredly, twiddling the pen with his fingers.

"Yeah, I heard Might Guy fought with him once. Took him down with his gates. Maybe he can also help us hunt down the Akatsuki members." Choji suggested.

"Calm down, both of you. We can't let ourselves go ahead just like that. We need a plan. And right now, our important and potentially stronger shinobi is lying on the bed, still recuperating. We let him heal first, and after that, we talk again. Alright?"

And with that, the discussion was done.

Sasuke nodded at the both of them once again, and fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, even though it is awful. Leave more comments and kudos because I need feedback, even the bad ones. Also, I apologize if Sasuke, or any of the characters are awfully OC. I just don't know how to write them canonically just yet.


	4. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, i will be disbanding this story. i have no idea on how to continue this story. i wanted to put it in gai's pov, but i just couldn't. i could, however, give ideas about how this story would go and this story COULD go up for adaptation. somebody else could write it, if you like. all based on the ideas, though. you can tweak it a little bit, but it is preferable (um actually YES PLEASE) if the original idea is followed? UGH SORRY. i really really want the ship developments to be there!! also!! please notify me if you write with this idea, and give credits!! for the idea lol.

Naruto needed to be killed in order for the Akatsuki to rule the world. Sakura and Kakashi turned their backs against Naruto and killed him. Unknowingly, they didn’t manage to kill him. Sasuke Uchiha found and saved him, Naruto heals, and they find revenge to destroy Sakura, Kakashi and the Akatsuki. (Itachi is really evil in this because I can)

So Sasuke, who was fifteen and in a rogue hunt for his brother, along with helping to rebuild Konoha (so he is friends with Choji, Shikamaru, the works. Oh! And a hint of Choji/Shikamaru because they are kinda cute)(Shikamaru is the temporary Hokage because I can), which was in ruins (because of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya and Tsunade, the legendary Sannins, died in battle to protect Konoha and it’s people [Itachi went rogue and destroyed almost all of Konoha]), found Naruto in a rather secluded part of Konoha. 

The Jinchuriki, who has been missing for two weeks, was finally found. Sasuke knew who did this, and gritted his teeth, and swore to find revenge. He brought the blond to his house, keeping his existence a secret (only Shikamaru knows, and maybe Choji, the second Hokage Advisor) so the Akatsuki and the duo won’t hunt him. Along the way, they fell in love (lol). 

After the dobe was healed, they trained vigorously and began the hunt of the Akatsuki. In their first battle, they caught a glimpse of Kakashi and Sakura. The two, however, didn’t see Naruto just yet, although Sakura swore she saw a glimpse of a blond figure. Confrontation ensues. Naruto was confused that the two avoided having a fight with them. Sasuke was **pissed**. He aimed for the kill towards Sakura’s heart, but she was saved in the nick of time (by Kakashi, that damn guy). Both of them ran towards safety. Sasuke was frustrated, and killed Deidara as a result of his overpowered anger (i am so sorry Deidara my love).

A month. Two months. They hunted the Akatsuki and killed them. Only some. Hidan, Kakuzu. Sasori, Yahiko (the orange haired dude). The non threatening ones. They barely managed to escape Konan, with bruises and scratches everywhere.

Then, they received an urgent owl (lol) from Maito Gai and Rock Lee. This was obviously perplexing since it didn’t have any details for any missions. Note that both of them don't know Naruto was still alive, so it was only addressed to Sasuke Uchiha (he was the Hokage’s right hand man, so Sasuke was pretty important). Both of them went to their secret hideout. (make it into Kakashi/Sakura’s pov that they were found by the green duo, and a bit of their thoughts and ‘adventures’ before that)(“Was Naruto alive? Or was he really dead?” -Sakura)(“Naruto, I am sorry, but it has to be done. For all of our sakes.” -Kakashi)

The truth shocked them both. Gai and Lee were keeping Sakura and Kakashi away from everybody (from the Hokage, even Neji and Tenten didn’t know). Sasuke growled, and demanded an explanation, but not without his Chidori on hand. Naruto appeared out of his hiding spot, demanding him to stop but looking utterly betrayed. And confused. Another shocking thing. It is really one thing after another.

Sakura begged for forgiveness, tears streaming down her face. They explained that killing Naruto was part of an act, they had to ‘kill’ him in order to ‘become’ and Akatsuki to spy for them on the inside, since outside resistance did not seem to be working at all. They knew Sasuke was going to be ballistic to find Naruto in that state, since Naruto was one of the few people he cared about, only fueling his hatred and anger more to go on a killing rampage and maybe, finally being able to kill the Akatsuki members. 

Naruto was just a bait, and Sakura and Kakashi knew he was strong enough to endure the pain of the wounds, since he had Kyuubi (and because Sakura didn’t really aim to kill him at all, she just made it look like it). In order to bring down the dark, they themselves have to be darkness. Betrayal and breaking of trust is common.

Naruto forgave them immediately and was even fine with chatting with them again. Sasuke however, was still hostile and only briefly spoke to Gai and Lee, and well, a lot with Naruto. He only spoke with Sakura and Kakashi occasionally, with brief chipped words only. (Naruto, how could you be so trusting? -Sasuke, their first night) 

The four noticed a difference in Sasuke’s treatment towards Naruto. How his voice went a tad bit softer when he spoke to Naru. Or his eyes. Or the daggers he sent towards Sakura when she spoke a little too friendly towards Naruto, even though it was clear that she and Lee were a thing (their laced hands in dinner). How his eyes smiled when he was with Naruto, and he actually smiled, only for Naruto. (put that in Sakura and Kkashi’s pov) Light hearted but quite hostile moments. Naruto, as usual, showered affection towards everyone. It made him slightly jealous (lol)

Sasuke also realised something between Kakashi and Gai. Gai was all enthusiastic and stuff but he would go all soft on Kakashi, like extra soft. And Kakashi, as hard as it is for him to admit, only opened up and was most vulnerable in front of Gai only. That could be a topic of conversation between Sakura and Sasuke, since Naruto was as dense as a brick and Lee would go all worshipping and crying.

Lee and Naruto, however, would make an awesome, crackhead duo. (when Neji and Tenten finds out at the end of it all, Neji looks embarrassed at first, but in the end shrugged and was quite impressed and pleased [if not weirded out by the whole idea lol] and TenTen threatened Kakashi to not hurt Gai or she will break his neck herself)

Kakashi was filled with immense guilt for putting his students in such a state, (put in Kakashi’s pov) and he barely opened up except towards Gai (and that took a while), but you know, Gai… 

And well, Sasuke accepted Sakura first, then Kakashi. Gai was the one who insisted Kakashi not to just mope around, act like an adult and actually apologized in a civil manner. He actually did. Sasuke was stiff, but his treatment towards Kakashi was better than before. (a few days before, Naruto asked, curious but slightly angry, “Why can’t you just forgive them? It’s like they tried to kill you, you know!” and Sasuke says, “Because the thought of me losing you is the worst thing imaginable! I don’t know if I can even breathe without you, Naruto!” Silence. “Did I just heard a love confession come out from you?” “Shut up, usuratonkachi.”)

Okay, safe haven is over! Honestly, can I not put the super strong ones because I don’t know how the fight in Naruto works with Madara and Obito and Minato and stuff. So I am just gonna put Orochimaru, Kisame and Itachi as the main main bad guys. So, yah. Gai opened all his gates and he almost died. Kakashi was worried sick and threw up. Cried. A lot. Man tears tho.

Lee finally got to show his skills that were not been able to be shown in the war and beat Kisame’s ass especially, also with Taijutsu and the gates. Gai finally got to fight with Itachi and will win, (and beat Itachi’s genjutsu with the gates? Idk how man but that bastard will die!) coz he literally trained all his life for ‘anti-sharingan’, since Kakashi was his rival.  
Itachi will have the finishing blow by Sasuke, who finally kills him. Orochimaru will be killed by Naruto’s super powers. Sakura will unleash her badassness towards Kisame and Orochimaru (too, her and Naruto will get a badass personal one with him for making Itachi go to the dark path and almost ruining Sasuke to go to the dark path) 

Egh, confusing plot. But whatever. The bad guys die. They go back to Konoha. Safe. Naruto achieved his dream to become Hokage (“Ah, becoming Hokage was such a drag anyways” but Shikamaru was secretly sad because he loved the village a lot too), but before that, the media frenzy! Uzumaki Naruto, actually alive and defeated the Akatsuki members?? And Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, a couple? Lol. Funny prospect. 

And well, Gai and Lee were questioned. Of course, for ‘conspiring’ with ‘rogue’ ninjas. But well, they were off the hook with six months of community service and no A or S Rank missions, which were fine for all of them because the green duo just loves to help (not for Neji and Tenten, who demanded a freaking explanation asap!!). 

Kakashi and Sakura weren’t allowed missions for a whole year. Well, sucks, but at least the village was saved and they got to be with their friends. Besides, Sakura is pursuing more into medicine now, and Kakashi just wants to unwind from the world's troubles. 

Oh! Sakura and Lee got married! Yeah, super young, but whatever (17?? yoooo). Kakashi was finally not a coward and finally ‘accepted’ (he did a long time ago but haha well, Kakashi is friggin complicated you know) Gai, they move in together, steamy stuff (lol). Well, Gai lost one leg (coz I can!!) and well…

Everyone is happy :)))

(i wanna put a cameo on how iruka, kakashi and gai are friends? Weird, but iruka is naruto’s guardian, kakashi as sasuke’s guardian and gai could act as sakura’s guardian because she has gotten really close to lee, and thus, to gai too :)) ) (and the two jounin would tease him with whatever guy or girl he ends up with ;p)


End file.
